Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to communicating with mobile platforms, and more specifically to editing communications with mobile platforms.
Background
It has become common to communicate using a mobile phone. For instance, two people can communicate with one another with a voice call using their mobile phones. In addition, mobile phones also allow the two people to communicate with one another by sending text messages as well as video calls. However, when communicating with text messages using mobile phones, the message sender may not know how the message will be displayed on the receiver's device. Furthermore, the message sender cannot edit how the message will appear on the receiver's device. Although, the message sender may know the content of the message that is sent, the message sender will not know how the message content will appear on the receiver's device when it is displayed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.